Ice and Fire
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Is it possible to melt an ice queen without losing patient or mind? Warning: Futa. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_English is not my native language, sorry for the mistakes. I wrote this for fun._**

* * *

She finally reached the ice territory, and that name was perfect feting this intriguing place. Her journey was almost a nightmare, to cross this snowstorm that she imagined with fear never to see the issue, the ice floe that crumbled with each of her movements, the unleashing of the polar elements ... she thought not to happen in one piece, especially when her carriage which had accompanied most of her journey had almost sunk in the thin layer of ice. If she had not gone out on time, she would probably be locked up in the ice forever, and now, she had to walk to here and all alone. She let her driver to be safe. She was still cold, no, it was worse than she imagined, she did not feel anything at all, it was as if her body was a wooden knob, rigid and could break in two. Her body kept convulsing, she no longer felt her limbs that were her fingers and her toes, her hard breathing turned into small snow. Her kingdom was nothing like the one she admired with attention, huge trees covered with eternal ice, the sky completely white, the ground like a huge ice rink. It was as if time had stopped, there was not a sound, only the crack of nature. The protagonist was completely covered with clothing, only a slit at the level of his cerulean gaze released the little visible skin. Her eyes widened when she noticed a huge castle composed mainly of ice, it sparkled, it was a marvel of architecture. Beautiful…

* * *

"Who's there!" A strong voice gasped, Nanoha jumped because of the animosity, she arched an eyebrow when a little girl went to meet her, she had to look down. She wanted to stroke her head, but her glare told her to stop. It was a redhead who had two braids on each side of her hair, her eyes were blue, she did not seem to be very welcoming especially with this huge mass in her hand.

"Hello, I am Princess Nanoha Takamachi of the Kingdom of Earth. "

"What? I don't understand you! Speak louder stranger!" The princess remembered that she had a garment in front of her lips, she lowered the scarf and articulated more slowly.

"My apologizes…Hello, I am Princess Nanoha Takamachi of the Kingdom of Earth. "

"Oh! We were waiting for you…" The soldier looked up and down at the guest, she wanted to say something, but remained silent. Weird.

"Let's go! "

* * *

Nanoha entered by the drawbridge, she saw an immense court, ice sculptures decorated the surroundings, a fountain poured snow ... this place was really confusing. She walked through long corridors, the passage was illuminated by numerous candlesticks and torches, despite the cold appearance, there was a certain heat. What was more amazing, that we did not see through the walls despite being ice. They finally arrived at an impressive door which cracked to the opening. The surrounding was …indescribable…what she could see, it was dark…even if there was a lot of light.

"My queen, I bring you a guest. "

"Thank you, Vita, you can dispose. "

"As you wish my queen. " Nanoha entered to the room when she had the approval of her small companion, she was ill-at-ease but stayed calm.

"And you…who are you?" The queen exclaimed in a hoarse voice as the sound spread through the room, there was blonde was slumped like a Roman empress on her couch, there were nothing royal and upright about her, just laziness. This image surprised Nanoha, however, despite this cold welcome, she found the owner of this castle simply breathtaking, a young woman with long blonde hair, vermeil eyes whose loneliness was inevitable. She wore a leather suit that perfectly molded her form, boots reached her knees and a long cloak, it seems that she particularly likes this black shade, but the princess could not deny that it was her color. But above all she admired the possibility of dressing with so little without snapping teeth. Now she realized, it was not that cold contrary to outside... well, to be honest, she would not walk in underwear for fear of catching pneumonia.

"I am Princess Nanoha Takamachi of the Kingdom of Earth." The named revealed herself with a polite bow, the blonde arched an eyebrow in response, she jumped from her seat and met her guest directly. She grabbed her chin firmly and removed the scarf that covered part of her face, inspecting every detail. The young woman with rubies eyed seemed to be imperturbable with this sudden closeness. Their eyes met without shame or emotion.

"Oh, I was expecting a lot better ... are you really the most beautiful woman in your kingdom? I greatly doubt it. I'm really disappointed ... you're pretty small ... your face is so normal ... you look very dumb… also, you should lose some weight…" The redhead indignity snorted, what a charmer… she had been warned of the brutality of the monarch, it seemed that rumors were based on this point. Testarossa was very rude.

"I cannot compare my appearance to other women, everyone has their own beauty. And I'm not fat, the weather is unbearable for me, I need some clothes to not die my queen."

"Yeah, your beauty is very well hidden…somewhere, for what I see, physically, you're totally not my type. I was hoping ... for so much more ...what a disappointment…also you look so weak…I don't know what kind of miracle make you arrive here in one piece… "The blonde continued as her partner gritted her teeth, she was going to punch her if she continued.

"It's reciprocal. I hoped better than an unpleasant queen and without any savoir-vivre, but I do not complain. "

"Guard!" The blonde roared, stepping back from her guest. Two soldiers immediately arrived at the order.

"Bring her into the dungeon! She's getting on my nerves! "

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Answered the princess, who thought her host was joking, but when she was forced to move, and her feet were dragged on the ground, she began to struggle.

"Wait!"

Before she could realize anything, Nanoha was on her buttocks, behind bars of ice cream.

And here is the great legendary hospitality of Fate Testarossa, the ice queen and her future bride to be...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the comments, follows, favorites._**

* * *

Nanoha tried her best to summarize her complicated situation. She came here, in the ice territory, and she almost die during her trip. She was in jail for some unknown reason, no, she knew perfectly well that she had irritated the cold monarch by simply telling her the truth about her unpleasant and rude behavior. And the queen openly criticized her appearance, she was not that repulsive! She had many suitors more than the despicable blonde imagined! She had no taste! Too bad for her!

The princess was cold, she had aches, she was tired, and more importantly, she was terribly hungry. She intensively watched the bars of ice cream, were they edible? Was it like Hansel and Gretel? The blonde witch wanted to fatten her up to eat her? The temptation was strong, she came closer and sniffed. No smell ...good or not? She took off her gloves and used her finger ... it almost stuck, she removed immediately as she winced... fortunately she had not used her tongue, she would have been in an embarrassing position...

Frustrated, the redhead kicked the bars, she horribly hurt at her foot, she squealed hopping with a foot bell. It was as if she had smashed iron.

"Damn it! You! Temperamental queen! " The redhead beauty swore, she sat on the ground because of course, there was no bench, she did not know what to do. Ice surrounded her ... it just had to melt a little ... Nanoha opened her hand, blue flames appeared on each of her fingers and then form a small whirlpool. The heat quickly invaded the dungeon. She could easily escape and leave this castle and never come back ... the queen would not pay attention to her absence, she would certainly find another suitable woman who would better match her 'greatness'. She blew like a candle to extinguish the flames when she heard some noise, footsteps. A soldier came to meet her. The one who previously escorted Princess Nanoha, her name was Vita? She did not bother to get up. Courtesies, she kept them for those who deserved them, but above all she was in a bad mood.

"I was expecting you to be there but not so quickly. What did you do princess?" The little girl laughed as her interlocutor rolled her eyes. Leaning against a wall …Nanoha began yawning behind the back of her hand, she turned her head away. She was getting tired, she had not really rested until now.

"Nothing important. I just wanted to visit the castle, your queen was kind enough to escort me. The dungeons seemed to be a good idea, how wonderful! I feel so well treated here. It lacks a little decoration, a bed and heating, and I would feel at home." Vita laughed. The prisoner with rubies shook her head, they were all rude.

"You are very funny. "

"It was not my intention ... what is your purpose of your friendly visit?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our queen ... I think she likes you a lot." Takamachi choked on this information, she was skeptical, no, she did not believe the lies at all.

"She likes me? What would it be if she hated me ... "

"If our queen did not like you, you would be out now, and you could never enter our lands again. With her magic, she would prevent you from finding the castle, she would have attacked your territory. "

"What consolation to be in prison or to be exiled with a war on my back?... yes, your queen is the incarnation of goodness ... I'm so lucky ..." Nanoha melodramatic moved her right hand.

"You should not be angry with our queen ... she did not have an easy childhood ... she is spoiled and arrogant but, she is sweet with a big heart, you will see it quickly if you give her a chance. "

"..."

"Normally people would ask about her childhood and why she did turn that way." The soldier insisted as the princess stared at the ceiling of her prison, she felt it was like crystal, it shone so much, she smiled, it was so beautiful. It disconcerted her interlocutor who folded her arms.

"Would you tell me her story? Her childhood?" The princess questioned seriously as she stared intently at the guard who swallowed.

"No!" Another smile was outlined on the features of the beauty of the earth.

"Why are you smiling so much? "

"Why should not I do it? "

"You are in prison. "

"Yes, I noticed it, thank you. It is in my nature optimism. I am happy, I had a loving family, dear friends, a roof, and dining. Well… for the moment, my situation is quite problematic ... "

"I heard about your princess family. Your origins ... this union could not have been done ... yet my queen did not take it into account ... " Nanoha did not seem to be destabilized by the evocation of her past. There was more than that ... of course, she would not reveal her hidden secrets.

"Well, you know me better than I thought. I suspected it, and I do not want to know more about your queen. "

"Why? "

"It seems like I'm not like everyone else. This is the queen's private life, if she does not want to reveal her past by herself, who I am to claim the right?"

"Her wife."

"Bride to be. Our engagement can be canceled, if she didn't want me, I can't force her to marry me, and conversely. We need to know each other first…"

"Yes…you are right." Vita agreed.

"I heard rumors, I do not want to spread them as we do with me. Everyone has the right to respect the other's privacy. If she accepts what she has heard, I cannot deny that she is a good person, tough but good."

"I appreciate you a lot. I think you can do it, I trust you. I hope I am not mistaken about you because I will make you pay if you hurt Fate!" Vita threatened as the captive felt she was going to die if she lost the woman's trust, however, she was not afraid.

"Trust? Why? Able to do what? Hey! Wait! How long do I have to stay here! At least give me a blanket and something to eat!" But the guard went away without answering the requests of the redhead who deeply sighed. Even more mystery ... again, footsteps turn in her direction ...

Another visit? Wow. She had become popular ... Nanoha saw Fate arrive in front of her, looking down on her, her hands on her hips to give herself more authority.

"You look so pathetic." Yes, she liked her! It was so obvious!


	3. Chapter 3

"You look so pathetic." Yes, she liked her! It was so obvious! Unless she liked to belittle her. She did not know the mentality of this blonde except her insolence and provocation. Was she sadistic? Or a sadomasochistic? Nanoha gulped hard and shrank back at this thought, perhaps that was why she was wearing leather and black. She really needed to sleep…or she will become completly crazy…

"What? What were you thinking of ? I did not like the way you looked at me!" The queen with rubies orbs suspiciously wondered, she loudly smacked her foot on the floor making startle her prisoner.

"I thought nothing at all …your majesty, you are mistaken. I just believe that I saw something strange, but it was my imagination. Also, thanks for your warm compliments, it always goes straight to my heart. Sorry, I cannot roll out the red carpet. What does the queen do in my humble abode? My dear queenie wants to enjoy with me her kind hospitality? There is a place right next to me." The named snapped her fingers, two guards brought her a chair and a basket of fruit and a goblet. They left immediately. Fate crated a block of ice with her power, she quietly put her food. Nanoha was speechless by this grotesque image. She saw her future wife sitting comfortably in her place right in front of her, Testarossa slowly crossed her long legs and put her hair back to the side as her cloak. Well, the redhead woman could not deny that this woman was sexy, unbearable but sexy. But beauty was not everything.

"I am a little bored. Come on, entertain me. If it's good, as a reward, I'll let you out." The princess of the earth began to tremble with anger. She was not a dog or a clown.

"Are you fuc ... I mean ... do you really want me to do…what? Entertaining you? With a little dance or a song?" The redhead asked ironically as she managed in time to not tell her true thought.

"Why not? Both if you want, if it's not too long and boring, give your best, I'm waiting." Nanoha incredulously observed her bride to be, it was impossible for her to dance in this small space. And Singing? Out of the question, she was doing when she was happy or depressed, and now she was extremely pissed.

"Not even in dreams, do not you have important business to take care of? For example, a kingdom to rule?"

"No. It's calm. No war or politics." The princess rolled her eyes, she would lose her head if it continued.

"Then go get bored somewhere else!"

"I do not like at all your attitude little girl. "

"I'm so sorry Mom, I'll be more careful next time talking with a witch." Offended, the blonde tightly tightened her goblet of ice, she was almost breaking it in two pieces, the redhead princess giggled in response.

"Well, if you don't want to play, tell me a bit about you, woman." The later forced herself to smile, little girl and now…woman? Really? She was spiteful. She never imagined having such a discussion with her future wife and in these terrible conditions. Behind the bars of her prison, which separated her from her interlocutor. She wanted to throw a fireball but remained composed, she did not want to provoke war with this hostile country. What irritated her the most was the way Testarossa was sitting in front of her, on a seat more comfortable than hers, quietly eating grapes, throwing some into the air, and she swallowed them when they reached her mouth. Selfish! Their eyes crossed, Fate slyly smiled.

"In general, I prefer to be called by my first name or my title if it bothers you, if you do not mind my ... queen." The redhead woman could not even respect her interlocutor.

"What is your name already? It's not I really care…" The princess blinked, she was going to kill this despicable woman! She even willing to return in this snowstorm, it was less difficult!

"... Nanoha Takamachi ..."

"Nana is easier for me. "

"It's normal with the smallness of your brain ..." Nanoha mumbled, she was getting fed up with all that drama, was it a game or psychological torture? She didn't even know.

"Hey! I remind you that I am the queen, don't you dare to insult me without any consequences! " The suzerain growled, standing up, she glanced at her interlocutor, who was imperturbable.

"Yeah…yes…I am already in a dungeon! I cannot go lower. "

"You could stay longer." Fate remarked arching perfectly an eyebrow. Her prisoner simply sighed. This conversation was leading nowhere, she would always be the loser, she already had a bad headache.

"How old are you? Do you have brothers and sisters? " The monarch continued, she tried to make conversation in a dungeon? So, it was an examination ...it seemed Nanoha had no choice to answer.

"I'm the youngest of my family, I have a big brother of twenty and a big sister of twenty-nine. As for me, I will soon be fifteen years old, my queen."

"Do I look like a pedophile?" The ice queen wondered with a frown.

"I do not think so my queen, but I'm not so sure."

"Hey!"

"Hi! What? I really do not know what your tastes and preferences are."

"Not children like you without forms, and in reduced format, I like real women, tall, slender."

"You speak like those men ... theses perverts who go to brothels or have several concubines. They always want women with big breasts with slender body and curves. I hope you are not like them? With an overflowing libido that needs to seek elsewhere for some release, and they only think with their crotch. I will never consent to this kind of union." Fate, scarlet at this insinuation, began to cough brutally, a grain of grapes went down the wrong way, she bent in half, she punched her chest.

 _Well done_ , Takamachi viciously smirked, she did not expect this reaction, it was priceless, but she was satisfied. The scores for the moment: Fate: 1, Nanoha: 1.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Don't hesitate to let a review, it makes me happy and motivated._**

* * *

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am not a pervert but your queen! I have never been intimate or in relationship with anyone, so a brothel is unthinkable!" The blonde admitted while her prisoner seemed pensive.

"You're a virgin? You never had a lover?" Fate began to flush in response, she staggered back and wallowed in her seat, how could this woman be so open to sexuality? It was beyond her, at her opposite, the blonde was very shy on this taboo subject.

"I have some experiences. Probably more than you." The suzerain stammered, it was obvious she was lying. She turned her head to the side, and dumped her chest like a real macho.

"If it's with yourself that you learn experiences, I think… it counts. It's better there is someone experimented in charge." Once again, the queen was mouthed agape, did her future wife realize what she had just implied?

"Why this reflection on our ages? The sexual majority is normally thirteen years old (in Japan) and if the partner is consenting. So, I can fulfill my marital duties." Nanoha continued, noting that this conversation about sexuality, troubled the queen who was increasingly red, she stammered so much that she did not understand anything.

"I do not ... you ... young ... sex ... oh ... fulfil…gosh…I ... I'm- I'm seventeen. "

"You do not like ... _from a mental point of view ... five years would be closer_ ..." The princess remarked, letting the end of her sentence heavily float.

"Why do I feel that this is not my favor? Testarossa winced.

"You are wrong my queen. I will never dare to insult you."

"Is not that what you've been doing since the very beginning?" The blonde retorted furiously, pointing an accusing finger. Nanoha simply shrugged.

"Am I?"

"YES!"

"This castle is simply impressive and so amazing by its architecture. Has it always been around and in this state?" The princess of Earth exclaimed clapping her hands, diverting the previous subject of discussion. Knowing the capricious regent, she was going to make her pay for one moment or another her smartass attitudes.

"You're trying to deflect the conversation, I'm not going to let myself be fool. I'm not one to forget."

"And spiteful ...great…." Nanoha whispered more to herself.

"What? "

"Nothing my queen. "

"I'm not sure ... so to answer your question, I created this castle entirely with my ice magic. There was nothing in the neighborhood, I built everything. "

"Really? You created this castle and the rest? Wow. It's incredible, this place is so magical, it seems to come out of dream." The redhead declared shocked and impressed. It was prodigious, there was so much detail and the grandeur of the place, she had only seen part of the building. Seeing the wonder of her companion and her beautiful beaming smile, Fate could not help but sincerely smile but she regained its authoritarian aura when her interlocutor observed her again.

"Yes, besides being beautiful, I have a brain. Aren't you lucky, woman?" Nanoha made a sour face, she wanted to vomit… how to break in one sentence all the magic. In addition to being temperamental, Fate was so modest ... her head could no longer go into the dungeon if she continued to brag.

* * *

The princess sneezed. Great, with all the problems she already had, she was going to get so sick! She breathed hardly. She felt the warmth gradually invade her face.

"It's disgusting! Keep your germs for yourself!" Testarossa grumbled.

"My apologies my Queen. I did not want to contaminate her holiness with my putrid microbes. Also, I put my hand in front of my mouth if it bothers you!" The name climbed up on her throne like a cat looking for height to avoid potential danger, she vented the air with her hand.

"Ridiculous ..." Nanoha mumbled, she started to chill. She did not feel well at all.

"Are you OK?" Fate asked worried, seeing that her new friend was pale and a bit weak.

"Are you really interested in my queen? "

"No, it was to do a little more conversation, like banalities that we say in general, about weather, politics ..."

"... your solicitude touches me in the depths of my being, I will cry. "

"Are you hungry?" The prisoner grumbled, yes, she was starving. She was not going to give the pleasure to lower herself to answer this shameless person, her stomach took care of it in her place. Fate exploded with laughter.

"You have a monster in you. "

" _You have no idea_ …Thank you… "

"You are welcome. Come on, catch it! "

Nanoha was beyond that pissed, was the queen throwing food at her like a vulgar animal? Cherries? She put her forearms to protect herself from the assault.

"Hey! I am not a monkey! Stop it or you will regret it!" The redhead grabbed a red fruit and swung it at her enemy, who received it directly into her eye.

"Are you out of you mind! You could have make me blind! You should receive a terrible punishment to attack my noble person! "The suzerain knelt mechanically rubbing her painful eye. And what should her wife say? Instead, she crossed her arms in defiance, she would no longer speak to this unpleasant woman. She was on a speech-strike.

"Hey woman!"

Nanoha did not answer. There was no way she will. She was proud!

"You're just a plague, besides being a kid. You think that sulking in your corner will change the situation?"

No answer.

"You are ugly when you pout."

"…"

"Also, you look dumb!"

"…"

"You are stupid…"

"…"

"…If…you ask me for forgiveness, then I will leave you alone, I will free you..." Testarossa tossed in a small voice as the princess of the earth did her best to not glare at her. She had to apologize when she was not wrong? Out of the question!

Again...nothing.

"Well, I'm generous and compassionate. I give you grapes, come on. After you are free, we forget everything." Takamachi was bubbling with rage. The queen really took her for a dog! If she wanted to play this little game, they would be two to participate.

"Okay, my queen. You win." The redhead got up slowly, she approached her cage, she grabbed securely the bars of her prison with her gloves, she intensively stared at her interlocutor who was petrified by the depth of her azure. The blonde tried not to show openly her trouble, her hand was softly shaking, she discreetly caught her elbow with her other hand. Nanoha put her lips close to the grape, she closed her eyes, and licked sensually and slowly the skin of the fruit. The queen's heart was beating fast... she heard her bride to be, sensually moaning:

"It's so good ... my queen ..." Fate had to do everything possible not to show her excitement, her face was flushed, and it was worse when the mouth lasciviously sucked the tips of her three fingers, so hot, so erotic ... she began to shudder then ...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed in pain, the echo ran throughout the castle. Fate realized that her future wife had just bitten her. She pulled her hand away and fall on the floor, she saw red bite marks on her long white fingers. The redhead growled, she looked like nothing of a frail little princess, she stood up and imposed her gracefully presence, her eyes had darkened. She no longer looked like a child but an imposing woman who was sure of herself.

"You should be more careful my queen, even a pet or a spouse, can show the fangs if you push her too much! "


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the review, it makes me happy. Short chapter, the next there will some Nanoha Fate moments, it will be explosive xD.

* * *

Nanoha woke up painfully, she noticed that she was not in her cozy dungeon but in a big room and lying in a comfortable bed. She jumped up and inspected the surroundings, what had happened? The day before, she did not feel very well, she was arguing with the queen…and then nothing ...her mind become blank, she remembered that someone was close and held her hand and some words such that 'everything will be fine, I promise you' were said? Was it Fate? No, it was impossible, she would not have bothered to bring her here, she probably asked her guards to drag her here. The princess out of her thoughts heard a cough, she noticed a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes next to her bed. Noticing her nakedness, the redhead lifted her sheets in front of her.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" The princess inquired. She felt ill-at-ease.

"Hello princess, I introduce myself, my name is Hayate Yagami, I am your personal servant, if you want me to do something for you, do not hesitate to ask me, I would be honored to serve you. And you are in your quarters, the queen has assigned you this room, the hottest of the castle and to answer your other question, you fainted, and the queen carried you here."

"Carry? On her arms, or on her shoulder as if I were a potato bag?" Takamachi asked ironically, Hayate seemed embarrassed ... especially when she had proposed the second option ... outraged, the young woman winced, even unconscious, her future wife was always a jerk ... she had to urgently teach her gallantry ...and some respect…

"Princess, you are not a potato bag, and her majesty was very concerned for your health."

"Really? Why I don't believe it."

"Yes, I'm honest I won't lie, she was very worried, she asked the doctor to monitor you and I had to stay with you all the time. As you had a fever, I had to mop your sweat, Fate stayed this morning at your side, she even came every hour."

"…I thank you for your help, I am really grateful, but I do not need your services, I do not think I need it in the future, I am able to fend for myself. Having a servant is not for me. I never had one before, that won't change."

"But princess, it's the queen who asked me to serve you. I cannot disobey her, or I will be punished."

"Tell her that she needs to mind her own business that's stupid queen."

"I can't say that! I will be killed!" Yagami lost all the color of her face.

"Yes, you are right, I will tell her myself."

"She will kill you!"

"Perhaps with her bad attitude. Whether she needs servants, I'm not like her. I will not snap my fingers to get what I want, I have legs and hands, I can use them. I won't be lazy like her. And I will not let her punish you. If you want, we can become friends. "

"It is impossible, you will be the future wife of the kingdom."

"I don't care about title, I'm human and you are. We live in the same planet."

"But."

"No but."

Nanoha had noticed for a while that her new servant could not look straight into her eyes without quietly chuckling, she asked the reason.

"What is going on? Do I have something weird on my face?" At this statement, the maid burst out laughing, trying in vain to calm herself but it was impossible. The redhead was scandalized. All the inhabitants of this chateau were boors like the owner.

"Am I so repulsive? What's going on here! I need to know or you will be more afraid of me than your queen!'' Hayate glupped, her nnew master could be scary, she had cold sweats in her neck.

"No, not at all princess, it's even the opposite, you are a beautiful lady but it's your face ...I mean…nothing is wrong…but…err… I don't know if I could say it…" The redhead touched her face and then observed her fingers, black spots were installed ... no, this unbearable woman would not have dared to do that? Of course she was able to do it, and she would be very proud of herself!

"I want a mirror! Now!" The princess of the earth coldly ordered as she tried to catch her breath, she knew that the blonde was not so ... generous, she had an ulterior motive in doing kind things. Hayate immediately brought a small mirror that she took in a closet. Nanoha saw her reflection, she lost all her composure.

"What is that bit-brat do ..." She saw that black ink had scribbled her face. Round circles around her eyes, a big mustache and a beard, Idiot, and property of the queen on her forehead ... fortunately it was an erasable marker because the redhead woman would have made her suffer in the worst way!

"FATE! I WILL KILL YOU!'' Takamachi yelled as her echo passed through the castle.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the throne room._**

Fate was laughing hard while her warlord Shamal seemed surprised to see her leader openly expressing joy or an emotion instead of coldness, she had never seen her laugh like that. It was the first time. She was shocked.

"My queen? Is there a problem? "

"No, not at all, it's even the opposite. _Revenge is a dish best served cold my lovely princess._ " The ruler said looking at her fingers and licked them like a cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Fate after her discussion with her warlord Shamal, went to the baths. She needed to relax a bit, her body was numb, probably because she had been watching her weak princess all night. Of course, she would never admit to her that she took care of her.

Entirely nude, the protagonist introduced inside the baths, the water vapor covered part of her blurred vision. She heard some noise, especially brews. The suzerain noticed a silhouette swim in the huge pool. Panicking, she barely hid her lower part with a bath towel, and her other arm, her chest. Who dared to enter on her territory this way? She was going to harshly punish this criminal! Most of her servants knew that she needed intimacy, they also knew her physical condition, but they did not prefer to talk about it under a result of harsh punishment. Moreover, Fate would not accept anyone to see her naked in the baths or the moments when she need to change herself, no one was around.

The monarch saw a face immerse slowly out of the water. It was her future wife, how imprudent! she had to show her, her place! Nanoha, had her eyes closed, sensually ran her fingers through her damp hair. She shook her head slowly from side to side, tiny droplets scattered in the air. The water slid slowly down her bust. **Beautiful** thought Fate who moistened her lips, she could not move away from this image, it was so hypnotizing. Was she a vile demon who tried to tempt her?

The princess of the earth heard the presence of an intruder, she suddenly opened her eyes and saw the ice queen. Slightly relieved, the redhead beauty took support on the edge to leave entirely naked from the bath. The queen could not refrain from detailing this alluring body ... her breath hurried, this young woman was only fourteen years old and, yet she had the body of a woman of eighteen, what would it be when she would have matured? She would be a woman of exceptional beauty, she could not deny it, tall, slender, with full of curves ... yes, she lied to the young woman in saying that she was ugly, it was the opposite. Then Testarossa felt excitement, especially in the lower region of her body, she pressed like a madman to prevent the visibility of her full erection, it was not the right time to be so excited. She was not used to having such a temptation in front of her eyes, and especially of desire towards someone. Her soldiers did not go naked in front of her. Fortunately for her!

Yes, in the morning, she had these annoyances because of her unusual condition. She had to flee or find a way to get rid of this young woman. She should not discover her terrible secret, otherwise she would flee forever away from her by calling her a monster ... that was what she wanted ... no?

"Nyayah, Fate-chan we had the same idea. These baths are wonderful despite everything being ice and there is water vapor, nothing melts. How did you do that? There are even tiny ice crystals falling from the sky like snowflakes. It's amazing and so beautiful." The princess exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Dress yourself you perverted woman! And go out of my sight while I'm still lenient! You will make me blind to your ugliness. My eyes are bleeding! I will count to five, if you're still here, I lock you in your room and without meals for the day, it's as good as you're on a diet, you're too much form." Nanoha was getting tired of all these insults, she had done nothing wrong! Moreover, she was not a child that had to be punished! If their cohabitation continued in this way, one of them would die in her sleep and it would not be her.

"I remind you that we are going to get married soon and that we are both women. So, we will have to see each other naked! It's not worth your prude behavior. Also, it's entirely your fault if I'm here! Who draw like a stupid child on my face! I'm not a pervert, you must be stupid to wash your body with your clothes! Also tell me that I'm fat, I take it very badly! You are not physically perfect. "

"WHAT! You are only a child! Go away instead of wasting my time!" Takamachi rolled her eyes, she wanted to slap her interlocutor but held back. What a reward for a so-called adult and queen! It was simply a nameless irony.

"So why are you putting yourself in such a state for a child? Is not you the child in this story? Vulgar, who is constantly capricious? And physically, I am disappointed. "

"What was supposed to mean!'' The blond roared. Her pride had taken a hit. She hated being criticized for her body, especially since she was complexed by her male member, every day, she felt ugly and hearing someone else saying the truth hurt her terribly. It reminded her of her mother's cruel words.

"My opinion seems to hurt you? Wow, a first, now, you feel what I feel when you constantly criticize me. If my body is so unpleasant then look in my eyes instead of down, you are the filthy pervert." The blonde blushed at this truthful remark and screamed in agony when two fingers met her eye sockets, she grumbled in pain and rubbed her eyes that were in tears, she inadvertently dropped her bath towel on the floor. Nanoha had her eyes bulging when she saw ... in this region further south ... she had no problem in the eyes ... she could see ... a penis erected between the legs of the queen ... she wanted to touch it ... no in sexually way, she didn't know what to do with it ... but to see if it was true ... she had already seen one ... that of her brother when he changed in his room, she wanted to forget forever this unpleasant moment of her memory. Fate was a man? Yet her eyes went up, she saw an imposing chest ... everything was imposing with the regent ... embarrassed by this lustful thought, the princess of the earth fled without saying a word ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fate 17 and Nanoha 14 almost 15.**_

* * *

Fate had finished filling in her files. To be honest, she had not been able to concentrate all this time. She only thought of the princess of the earth, did she see it ... what she can not to see? Was it for that reason that she fled without telling her anything? Did she disgust her? Was she going to leave her kingdom? She was perfectly entitled to it; however, she can not disclose her secret. She won't let her do it!

It was the best thing for everyone, was not it? They were not compatible ... yet why did she feel that pinch in her chest? She had imagined that she was different from the others, in fact, she was, she loved to annoy her, it was like a drug. Fate, despite being surrounded by loyal soldiers, had been since her early childhood; alone. She was cold and distant because of her mother Precia, who taught her that love and feelings were weaknesses, that she was going to be used and manipulated if someone knew her sickening secret. She was hard and ruthless with her making flee her hometown, she always kept in mind that she must always be ruthless and cruel because others would be without hesitation with her.

Exhausted by all these negative thoughts, the sovereign went to the balcony of her castle, she drew back and hid behind a wall, she did not know for her reason she hid herself in her own domain. She regained her composure and saw her future queen, she was having fun with one of her guards: Vita. She frowned, why was she still there? She saw her running and laughing. Testarossa leaned against the ledge made of crushed ice, the bars were stalactites. She silently admired the redhead beauty with a shy smile, holding her cheek against the palm of her hand, then frowned. What's wrong with her? The object of her attention fell backwards on the ground after receiving a snowball in her direction. Fate felt her heart faint when she did not see her bride-to-be rise, she leaned on the edge of the balcony to better see what as it happened, the, she fell overboard and shout. The protagonist used her magic to teleport on the snow. It was as if an ice flake staircase was carrying her. The blonde sighed and landed on the white cushion and rushed to the redhead woman, she glared at her soldier who was visibly paling.

"My queen, it's not what you think. She faint, it's not my fault."

"You! Get out of here or I'll make you regret it! And you know that I am capable of! If anything happens to her, I'll kill you without hesitation!" The sovereign hysterically yelled, her strong voice shook the snow. Her subject went to order without being able to fight back. The ice queen approached Nanoha, she saw that her eyes were closed.

"Hey! Woman! Are you all right? Your joke is not even funny, stop playing! You better stop this comedy, or I'll punish you." A quivering and anxious voice asked, the blonde had never shown such fright. She timidly touched the cheek of her future wife, her skin was icy, but her cheeks were well colored. She could not help touching this soft skin with her fingertips. "Nanoha? Please, look at me, do not abandon me like the others ... " The monarch implored who let a tear flow, she felt a finger caress her cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you Fate, I'm as stubborn as you, no, I'm worse, you'll have to support me until you die, you should get used to our wedding vows." The woman was relieved and laughed, she smiled with all her teeth. She wanted to hug the young woman but abstained. She could not afford such behavior. It was inconceivable to feel tenderness or kindness towards someone, it made her weak. Besides, she was not able to show affection.

"I'm so lucky. What happen to my mind? I should have left you here. I will have less problem in my life." Testarossa resumed her bad habits with cynicism, she observed his partner. His eyes met the azure eyes so deep, as well as the white lips. Fate moistened the lips.

"You really are an idiot. "

"Thank you, my queen." The redhead growled, she was not in the mood for insults, she had a discomfort, maybe all this tension and stress. She was even afraid of having white hair at her young age.

"Nanoha ... in the baths ... did you ... see?" The princess of the earth saw that her interlocutor was livid and strongly shaking, it was not the weather. She perfectly understood the implication, she did everything possible not to look at the crotch of her host. She rolled her eyes and said:

"Of course I noticed, it was so obvious, you had to be completely blind not to notice it. "

"Re... Really?" The queen painfully swallowed, totally scarlet.

"As usual your bad mood was ubiquitous, it could not be contained in a room. You should learn a little more politeness, especially that you are a queen. It will be necessary to not to make a war for nothing." The princess of the earth melodramatically remarked. Her interlocutor was relieved. If her fiancée had seen her male anatomy, she would have been disgusted, she would not be there to smile at her freely like that, it won't be possible.

Fate was always above Nanoha, the latter mouth opened, water vapor escaped. A pink tongue slipped on the chapped skin. The blonde approached the face of her future queen, her head turned to the side refusing the kiss of the queen who bit her lower lip, the young woman hated her. But it was not for this reason that Takamachi turned her face away, she began to sneeze loudly, and she sniffed out her well-clogged nostrils. An image so sexy, Fate wondered why she had wanted to kiss this sassy girl, she must have lost her mind. "Oh ... I think I really got sick ..." The redhead pouted and the blond when she saw Nanoha smiled, she realized her mistake. She jumped up and left.

« You are so disgusting. »

"Thank you, I'm fine, oh no, it's not worth to walk me inside my queen...yeah...yeah..." The redhead mumbled, she got up to go inside the castle while she shivered with cold.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is more Icy than burning or not, that depends on your point of view.

* * *

Nanoha was in the kitchen preparing her dinner meal, the servants were shocked to see the princess in their quarters, they were scared of the wrath of their sovereign. However Takamachi tell them not to worry, she would take all the blame, she was already used to the wrath of the ice queen.

The cooks stared at the redhead's skill, it was like a cooking show with great chefs. She peeled without difficulty, she cut in a washer with speed, she mixed with dexterity and cooked by waltzing the ingredients in the air. Nanoha used to prepare food when she was at home, it relaxed her and made her happy to cook for others.

Having finished her dish, a good smell escaped to the surroundings. She later saw what was being prepared for her future wife ... ramens and an iced cake ... it was not really a balanced and healthy meal, unlike her, there were raw vegetables, good proteins and fruits.

"Does her majesty eat this every night?"

"Every day, three times a day." The princess of the earth was shocked by this revelation. She grimaced, the stomach had suffered, she had to change many bad habits of the blonde, it was going to be full-time work.

Nanoha waited for the servants to bring her lunch to her table, they did not want her to do all the work, she accepted their request. She was given a place at an ice table that was to be several meters long. She was at the end, alone to reach.

* * *

The door opened wide, Fate had just arrived, she twirled her long black cape on the side, she settled in front of the redhead, finally they could see each other but it was not easy to have a simple conversation, Nanoha need to take a megaphone or a traveling pigeon. Fate did not seem to care about the distance, she was obviously used to eating alone. But the redhead was not going to accept this life, she needed contact, to talk with her future wife otherwise, how would their future relationship be? They would live apart and meet only during ceremonial events? Out of the question ! She got up from her place and went to her wife-to-be, it was further than she imagined. It had taken her several minutes to join the regent. She sat down beside her, under the Queen's stunned look.

"What are you doing here ?''

"I'm coming to eat, just like you."

"No! What are you doing here, near me, who gave you permission!" Testarrossa roared, she loudly rose from her seat, her guest was not disturbed by the angry echo that made the walls tremble. The redhead was astonished that the glasses did not explode.

"I gave myself permission to come here, besides, it's not like I'm sitting on your legs, do not get so stuck Fate, I could believe you're scared of me or that I'm intimidating you " The blonde was outraged.

"You would not dare put yourself on my legs, I will not accept it! Who would be afraid of you? Not me! And I am your queen!"

"Then there is no problem my queen." Takamachi cut while her interlocutor could not retort anything, she already knew she was losing. She grumbled. The servants came one by one, Fate noticed with interest the dishes of Nanoha, pleasant vapors escaped.

"Who made these dishes? I do not recognize them." The servants said nothing, they dared not speak for fear of being punished.

"Me, why? Do you want to taste? It's often said that I'm an excellent cook." The princess of the earth declared, there was a crudity salad, a mushroom omelet and an apricot pie.

"Out of the question, I have a delicate palate, you could ruin my taste forever."

"You do not need me for that ..." Takamachi mumbled as she watched the water-swollen ramens. "As you wish, I do not want to make her majesty ill or to insult anyone, it would be a serious crime against the kingdom, I do not want to be sentenced to death." The redhead used on a plate, she felt a look on her. This woman was a real pigheaded. If she wanted to, she could ask, it was not going to kill her. Fate ate her ramen and enviously stared at the omelet, her fiancée sighed. She took a piece with her chopsticks and presented it in front of the blonde's lips. Reflexively, the queen violently pushed, the food landed loudly on the floor. It was too much, if Testarossa hated her so much, it was not worth it to continue this masquerade longer.

"I'm fed up with you my queen, I'm not your regular punching ball, I do not want to fight you anymore, it's a waste of time, I did not do anything wrong except for being kind and understandable. I try to be patient but I am human and I also have feelings, I never hurt you unlike you. You hate me, I will not bother you anymore I will leave tomorrow. It's what you want, your desires are your orders, I pity your new fiancée, and I say good luck to her. She will need it." Nanoha got up and left the dining room without turning around. Fate was silent for several minutes and then screamed, she threw everything on the table, on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback**.

The ice queen walked in her garden as usual, she saw Nanoha squatting in front of a bed of flowers, she admired them with the greatest attention. The blonde quietly approached, she tilted her head to the side when she heard these words.

"They are beautiful ... it's amazing ... this place is so beautiful and magical ..."

"These are just flowers. You have a rather mediocre taste for beauty." Fate growled, she did not understand the interest of marveling at any plant while her bride was afraid of the suddenness of the sovereign. The redhead slowly took her breath, she gently caught one of the ice flowers.

"You are probably right..." She caressed the petals and began to smile by their delicacy. Then, she grimaced when she had a cut at the end of the finger, like the roses of the earth, the ice roses were beautiful in the eyes and could hurt if we did not pay attention. Fate saw the blood, she turned pale and then blushed when she saw Nanoha sucked her finger and slowly licked it.

"And look at the result, you are hurt by their beauty. " The blond added.

"It's not just flowers that have this effect. People too can be beautiful and filled with hurtful thorns." The blonde thought that these words were against her, however, she saw that it was not the case, Nanoha did not even look at her, her eyes had become darker and melancholy. She thought she was going to cry, Testarrossa wanted to touch her cheek, but when the redhead looked up, Fate slap the wind and Nanoha frowned at that weird behavior, not weirder than usual but still...

"What ... are you… doing ... my queen?" The named nervously coughed and put her hands behind her back.

"There was a fly ..."

"... There are some in the neighborhood? "The princess of the earth asked, it was so cold there, she had not seen any insect, and particularly flies.

"Of course! You dare to oppose my words! "

"No ... I thank you for this compliment so flattering in my person… my queen. "

"What did I say? Something intelligent. So many things, but I forgot." Nanoha rolled her eyes. By doing this, it gave her a headache.

"..."

"It's nothing, I don't care, in fact, it's always a pleasure to tell the truth." Nanoha grimaced, she should get used to this rough behavior, but she could not. She was not a masochist.

"... Certainly, for you something is commonplace, because you have the habit of seeing it daily, the sun, the sky, the flowers, it's natural. "

"Yes, it's nature and what?" So impatient ... and annoying!

"Despite their simplicity and being so common in this region, I cannot help but admire their beauty. Is it wrong if we do not have the same vision of beauty? "

"You do not like diamonds or emeralds? Or gold? Is not that why you accepted our engagement? For my fortune?" The chestnut young woman began to laugh at this observation, she gently rose, she had in her hand the translucent flower as if she had in hand the most precious treasures. It was like glass, fragile. She sniffed it, it was a pity that there was no smell, yet she could imagine one.

"There are other riches more precious in this world than stones or gold, Fate. For our union, I only willingly and unconditionally accept the request of my family, I was not forced to come to these places while I am rather chilly. You have a poor opinion of me, my queen, to think that I think only of money. I took my destiny in hand and I do not regret it although this climate is against me." The redhead sneezed, her body was completely covered in clothing.

"Really? Still, you said I had a strong character." Nanoha arched an eyebrow at this statement.

"A strong character? Terrible, yes. This kingdom suits you perfectly. You are not an ice queen for anything." The sovereign smiled despite herself, nobody would dare to tell her the truth, that one would face her. She felt ... less alone in her ice castle. She noticed her joyful attitude and frowned.

"If by luck, I had to offer you a gift … one day, because I was generous, or I simply lost my head. Jewelry or clothing would not interest you?" Takamachi sighed, her future wife was so ... romantic.

"Intention is what matters most to me, so if you have to apologize. "

"Why should I apologize!" The blonde groaned. She did not like the insinuation, how would it be her fault if there was any problem?

"I do not know, we guess as you are doing until now. If you must apologize, I prefer something that reflects your regret, real apologies than a priceless gift you can have easily. In any case, it would make no sense and no value to me. "

"You are difficult and complicated as a woman. It's so boring." Testarrossa continued to watch Nanoha, who smiled.

"Sorry my queen, you must bear me as I do with you. Someone must be able to stand up to you, it would not be fun for you and me. We are also bound by the marriage bond. If you want another wife, then I cannot force you to marry me. I'm going to take a bath, so ... uh ... you know ... it will not say that I did not warn you ... and if you come ... do not scream at me like last time, all the servants have heard you. You were so… excited…" Fate blushed in embarrassment as Nanoha left.

 **End of the flashback.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fate entered her fiancée's room without an invitation, she was not going to give him the last word, she was going to tell him the way she spoke, Nanoha was currently only in white underwear, the blonde was totally scarlet, she was the mouth agape, and totally motionless. Nanoha, who had felt a wind rushing into her room, turned around, she rolled her eyes and turned her head, an outburst of anger was coming sooner than she'd expected, but she was not going to no longer being allowed to do as she had stupidly done until today. She no longer dreaded this capricious queen.

"Y-YYYYou! You have no shame!" The redhead clenched her fists, who should be ashamed in this situation? Certainly not her!

"... What is it her majesty? Are you coming to make sure that I leave the castle as soon as possible? I have already packed my bags, they are near my bed and I was going to change to leave." Always in underwear, the princess headed to her closet. Fate finally noticed the suitcases. She felt anger rising, she did not comprehend the reason, but she was really upset.

"To walk like that half-naked! You have a funny habit!" Nanoha growled, she swung her clothes on her bed, she went to the queen of ice, Fate immediately stepped back. But the redhead grabbed her firmly by the arm and she roughly pushed her. The blonde was surrounded and amazed at the behavior of her fiancée, Fate realized that she was stuck against the wall without any escape, Takamachi placed both her hands against the wall on the face of her prey who began to breathe with difficulty, despite her smaller and more modest musculature, she dominated it entirely, the sovereign of ice could not lower her gaze, it gave directly into the cleavage of her companion, and it was necessary at all costs that she does not look at this part of this body which was already well developed for her young age, so the blonde timidly watched the azure eyes. They were so dark and intense. She did not look like a child but a beautiful woman. Testarossa was speechless, she could not breathe or regain control of herself. Nobody had made such an impact on her, had spoken to her like that had not rebelled ... people had continually been afraid of her and her powers. She was used to, but she was so alone. That loneliness pleased her until today ... but something had changed, no one had changed her ... she must have been scared ... in fact, she was.

"Like that? Do you suggest that I am an exhibitionist or a nudist? If so, how would that affect you? It's not your business, but my personal life." There was such anger in the voice and the gaze of the princess of the earth, she was not joking anymore, and the blonde knew it perfectly, she could not answer anything.

"So, it is your majesty who has no recoil on the situation! Who came back to my room while I changed? And this without invitation from me? Who is there to spy on me when you could have left me intimacy? This is the second time she comes to embarrass me! The third time, I would crack down! I will cut your desires!" The scarlet blonde by all these remarks wanted to flee, her breathing stopped when her fiancée's face moved closer to hers. She stood on tiptoe and sensitively whispered:

"If you desperately want to see me your majesty, I'm honored ..." Nanoha pulled her ear abruptly and dragged her to the door of her room unceremoniously. "But since we're not married, and it's not been planned since tonight, I preferred that you do not come to my room without warning me! But I will not be there in a few hours so there will be no more problems. If you cannot control your libido, do not throw yourself on me, I'm not an easy woman! Wait for your wedding night with your poor wife, I will not sleep with you even if you beg me! If you have so much desire, do you find another woman than me! Or a prostitute! Or with your hand. I don't care!" The redhead princess threw the queen out of her room, the blond ashamed, noticed that her soldier winked at her.

"It's not what it seems! "

"Yes, my queen." Shamal maliciously smiles, observing the crotch of her queen, it seems that part of her body is very awake.

"It's not at all what you think!" The queen roared, putting her hands in front of her anatomy.

"If you say so, my queen. It's good to be young." The queen saw her soldier sneer softly but seeing her growing anger, the soldier fled. Fate screamed in frustration, she put her hands on her head. She stared at the sky, she did not want Nanhoa to leave ... she felt something warm rolling down her cheek, she touched the liquid tumbling down, to her utter amazement, she was crying. She had to find a way to redeem herself ... to be forgiven ... an idea crossed her mind. But was it really a good idea? But she had no choice, time was running out.


	11. Chapter 11

Nanoha heard a knocking on her door, she's already prepared everything, she just had to find a way to get home. But Fate was going to give her a way to leave this place? A guard to accompany her or a car? Was not that what she wanted to get rid of her? We knocked even more loudly on her door.

"Yes, come in." The door softly slammed, the princess wondered who was there, and the landlady quietly and timidly entered. She carried a tray with a small porcelain casserole and cutlery. The redhead sighed, she did not want to fight again, she was exhausted. So, she did not want to say anything. She stared at the queen, who swallowed hard. The silence lasted several seconds, then long minutes. Takamachi rolled her eyes, she was not going to stay like this for hours.

"What! Would you tal ... I mean ... what is happening to her majesty? "

"Uh ... I wanted ... to apolo ... I wanted ... I ruined your dish, I prepared another, no! That's not it! I asked my cooks to prepare one for you." Fate stuttered with nervousness, normally she was direct and cold, but it was the first time she was so introverted and scared. Nanoha was amazed at this unnatural behavior, she expected more: 'Hey, the dog does not want that, I give it to you, you should be grateful and worship at my feet.'

Nanoha noticed the bandages on the fingertips of the sovereign, did Fate prepare this dish for her? It would be improbable because this woman did nothing but scream at her servants ... but given the strange appearance of this soup ... black as oil with unidentified things floating inside, the smell? Horrible and indescribable. It would have been possible for her to have done this thing. And she had revealed herself despite herself. It was possible that she could not survive if she swallowed this weird substance. Was it her last meal? Why did she do to deserve that cruel treatment? She had to avoid eating it if possible without hurt the cook, who was an impossible task.

"Eat!" The monarch snapped, she violently hitting the tray on the desk. Obviously, the princess had no choice. She would have wanted to throw her kindness in her face, but it would be an outrage?

"Hmm, you are always so nice…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I was talking to myself… that ... err ... look ... delicious ...? ita ... dakemasu. Nanoha had visibly forced a smile, she took a big mouth and regretted it immediately, she wanted to spit this...this…this…thing… it was salty, peppery, sweet, vinegar, mustard, soy sauce? But someone stared intently at her. Was the blonde trying to murder her? But she watched impatience and hope in her rubies ... she was in deep sh*t, if she told the truth, she would be locked up for life in the dungeon ... or in a block of ice... The mixture in her mouth, she swallowed it suddenly, she cut her breath, she was dizzy, she had to sit on a chair nearby.

"So how is it?" The queen purred as her poor subject swallowed the mixture, which slid very slowly down her digestive tract, she did not even know it was possible to feel so much ... she was perhaps suicidal, or she was hoping that taking another spoon would be better ... no, it was worse, she wanted to cry and vomit at once, to beg the mercy of the queen ... to kneel, and ask to be her slave for life, she would do that never taste again this mixture ... the princess painfully swallowed, the taste impregnated even more deeply. Nanoha had tears in her eyes, she had to turn her head so as not to show her disgust, she needed to find a way not to throw up what she had just eaten. She took a towel and gently dabbed her lips.

"Excellent, it was made with love, I … feel it." The redhead divinely smiled, she thought of Fate struggling with the cooking utensils. She wanted to laugh when she saw a little lump on her forehead. Fortunately, the castle did not catch fire.

"I did not make it with love! " The queen quickly flushed to this remark and her passion confirmed the assumptions of Takamachi, the queen had made this ... meal ... if she could call it that, it was the intention that did not matter? Frankly, she preferred the dungeon ... She was going to feel it for a long time this intention in her stomach. "I mean, the cook had no ulterior motive to this dish, I ordered her to do it, that's all. "

"Thank you." Nanoha reflexively took another bite, she regretted it immediately, she was so suicidal? There, she was really crying.

"You should take a little air, it's good after a good meal." Nanoha was frowning, she was continually chilled by the icy climate around her, but what she had eaten had given her hot flushes. So, she complied with the instructions, the queen almost fled, running from the room. Why? The princess of the earth frowned, it was better not to think too much with this unpredictable person.

The redhead was taken aback to see flowers aligned on the ground, the one she had admired some time ago, there was written, 'forgive me.' Takamachi softly smiled, if Fate was sweeter with her, she would certainly fall in love with her. Yet, she felt pain and let out a painful complaint, this infamous soup had finally reached her poor stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am sorry for the the smallness of the chapters but I am busy and I could simply give up that ff if I want but I did not, I am working a lot, and I don't have time to write a lot.**_

* * *

"What kind of heartless monster could give this thing to someone?" Fate who went to the kitchen stop her track, she did not seem to like this remark. Outraged, she entered the room and saw three of her servants. She noticed they were talking about her food, she was clearly annoyed.

"What did you say?" The queen roared. The three servants jumped and paled.

"Nothing my queen, there was a mistake."

"Of course, there is a mistake!" Testarossa took a spoon and wanted to taste her soup. Perhaps, it looked … weird, but the appearance was not everything, and Nanoha liked it, so it's probably perfect like her.

"No, don't eat it your majesty or you will die. It's probably poisonous. Someone cruel and pitiless made it. "

"Hey! It's me who make it! Repeat in front of me if you dare!" Testarossa was furious, how dare they insult her?

"Your Highness, we were joking. It's certainly delicious." The queen did not believe in this big lie, she went to her pot, and took a wooden spoon and the cook pushed the spoon on the floor. Fate was enraged with a movement of her hand, she lifted her cook from the ground, he was petrified with her magic.

"If you dare to oppose me again, I will freeze your hands forever and break them, and you will have no use in my Kitchen or elsewhere." Fate took another spoon and tasted her dish, she spit it out immediately the soup, it was really disgusting, the taste was burning her tongue, she even had tears in her eyes. She almost ran to the fridge, she needed water, she did not care to look crazy, she took a bottle and drank everything at once.

"My queen! my queen! There is a huge problem!" Shamal arrived, she seemed panicked. The blond tried to bark, but her voice was broken and so low. She coughed to be more authoritarian.

"What? Speak! You are wasting my time!" She was so pitiful; the other protagonists tried their best not to laugh. But it was complicated. The sovereign was so red, she sweated a lot and loudly breathed. She looked like an enraged bull.

"An intruder came to the castle, he badly wanted to see the princess of Earth, I tried to stop him and asked him to wait, but he escaped. I called the other soldiers to found him, but he was so fast… I think he uses magic."

"What… magic? Nanaoha…no… not her…not her…she needs to be safe…" Fate was shocked, there were a lot of enemies who wanted to destroy her, and to take her power, and if they found a weak spot, they will use it… she clenched her fists, she forgot everything and run to the princess's room. She will kill and tortured that man if he dared to touch one hair of her wife.

* * *

The queen was arrived, she made explode the bedroom door in millions of pieces, she did not care to be noisy, or to show her presence, she wanted to destroy everything. When she entered, and saw the scene before, it made her lose her mind. The surrounding air became heavier and suffocating, the temperature was constantly decreasing. Her eyes were dark-black veins appeared on her porcelain skin, she was a demon who craved for blood and revenge.

"What did you do to her! You bastard! I don't care about your reason or excuse! I will kill you!" Fate made a sudden movement with her hand, the man who had in his arms a Nanoha in a sorry state flew. The intruder violently hit the wall and fell like a puppet, a carmine liquid flowed on the ground. The stranger slowly rose, groaning in pain.

"No! You! What did you do to her! What did you do to my princess! She was in bad shape when I saw her! She was on the floor with high fever! I know what kind of woman you are ice queen! If something happens to Nanoha, our people will make war on you! We are not afraid of you!" The man got rid of his hood, a young brunette with blue eyes.

"Who are you!"

"Chrono Harlaown, the knight of the family of the earth, but with what I witness, Nanho will leave with me and we will break this stupid engagement!" And Nanoha moved a bit, she moaned in pain and…tried to talk…finally… she burped… and there was a heavy silence…


End file.
